BALADAS DE AMOR
by saori serena kou
Summary: CADA CANCIÓN CADA HISTORIA DISTINTA AL FINAL EL AMOR VERDADERO TRIUNFA.


Seiya mientras esperaba a Serena en el departamento estaba recordando como se conocieron fue amor a primera vista de parte de el, luego supo lo de Tokio de Cristal, pero Serena decidió cambiar su destino, ya que Setsuna le revelo un secreto.

 **Flash back.**

Setsuna: Perdoname princesa, debo revelarte un gran secreto, y que la Neo reina me obligo a decírtelo, ya que ella quiere que en esta época seas feliz con el hombre que ella amó y aun ama, y que tu amas en realidad.

Serena de manera sorprendida le pregunta: ¿Cual es ese secreto?.

Setsuna con los ojos llorosos le dice: Princesa, yo soy amante del príncipe Darien, y aparte, estoy embarazada de la pequeña dama. Rini nunca ha sido tu hija.

Seiya de manera furioso le grita: por que hasta ahora Setsuna, faltando dos horas para la boda, lo dices. Yo... en eso es interrumpido por Serena.

Serena: Gracias Setsuna, por liberarme de este destino, y ahora entiendo por que Rini, esta muy apegada a ti, no es justo que sufras por un reino, hemos salido adelante y así seguiremos, y pues vamos a cambiarte Setsuna, tu vas a casarte. Tomaras mi lugar.

Setsuna: Gracias princesa, y perdóname.

Serena: no Setsuna, gracias por mi libertad y amigas como siempre.

Setsuna: amigas como siempre.

Fin del Flash Back.

En ese momento Serena llega al departamento y Seiya la recibe.

Seiya: Bombon, vamos nos estan esperando.

Serena: Te amo Seiya, y vamos.

Seiya: Bombon te amo.

Y se dan un beso apasionado. Mientras los chicos están esperando a entrar a un karaoke bar. Después de entrar al Karaoke y estar instalando en sus respectivas mesas. Las parejas seleccionaron canciones para cantar en pares, y así va el orden de las parejas:

1.- Taiki y Amy

2.- Seiya y Serena

3.- Yaten y Mina

4.- Nicolas y Rei

5.- Andrew y Lita

6.- Darien y Setsuna

7.- Haruka y Michiru

8.- Sammy y Hotaru

Y asi empieza este duelo.

Taiki y Amy

Taiki estaba emocionado al ser el primero en cantar y estaba recordando como le pidió ser su novia a Amy.

Flash back

Amy estaba en la biblioteca para adelantar sus tareas de medicina alternativas y sus aplicaciones, en eso se topa con una rosa blanca y con un escrito.

Si la vida te da limones, haz limonada.

Si la vida te da ternura, haz una ilusión.

Si la vida te da amor, acepta ser mi novia.

Con amor Taiki.

Y Amy con una sonrisa fue en busca de Taiki y lo encuentra justo detrás de la biblioteca.

Amy: Taiki, gracias por la rosa y la nota. Y si quiero ser tu novia.

Taiki: gracias mi hermosa sirena. Y se dan un beso tierno.

Fin del Fash back

Locutor: amigos ustedes son la primera pareja y les toco esta canción Te quiero Asi, comenzamos.

(Taiki): Te quiero así, sin más ni más, unas veces dominante, otras veces soñadora, te quiero amante;

(Amy): Te quiero así, sin más ni más tan violento como el viento pero dulce como un beso a la hora de amar.

(Ambos): Te quiero así, tu conmigo yo para ti, inventando un cielo color caramelo, vivir por vivir.

Amar por amar, más que amor es ya navegar donde la aventura nos quiera llevar que más nos da.

(Taiki): Te quiero así, tan natural, como el aire, como el trigo, con caricias de mujer y piel de niño.

(Amy): Te quiero así, tan natural como el agua en que me miro que más da rico o mendigo, te quiero por ti.

(Ambos): Te quiero así, tu conmigo yo para ti inventando un cielo color caramelo, vivir por vivir. Amar por amar, más que amor es ya navegar donde la aventura nos quiera llevar que más nos da.

(Ambos): Te quiero así, tu conmigo yo para ti inventando un cielo color caramelo, vivir por vivir. Amar por amar, más que amor es ya navegar donde la aventura nos quiera llevar...

Seiya estaba emocionado al ser el segundo en cantar y Serena estaba nerviosa por la noticia que le iba a dar a Seiya en eso el locutor les iba a decir que canción iban a cantar.. en eso es interrumpido por Serena.

Serena: me gustaría cantar la de Vivo Por Ella.

Locutor: Que empiece el canto.

(Seiya): Vivo por ella sin saber si la encontré o me ha encontrado. Ya no recuerdo como fue pero al final me ha conquistado. Vivo por ella que me da toda mi fuerza de verdad. Vivo por ella y no me pesa.

(Serena): Vivo por ella yo también, no te me pongas tan celoso. Ella entre todas es la más dulce y caliente como un beso. Ella a mi lado siempre está para apagar mi soledad. Más que por mi por ella, yo vivo también.

(Seiya): Es la musa que me invita

(Serena): A tocarla suavecita

(Seiya): En mi piano a veces triste, la muerte no existe, si ella esta aquí

(Serena): Vivo por ella que me da todo el afecto que le sale a veces pega de verdad.

(Seiya & Serena): Pero es un puño que no duele

(Seiya): Vivo por ella que me da fuerza, valor y realidad para sentirme un poco vivo

(Serena): Cómo duele cuando falta

(Seiya): Vivo por ella en un hotel

(Serena): Cómo brilla fuerte y alta

(Seiya): Vivo por ella en propia piel

(Seiya & Serena): Si ella canta en mi garganta mis penas mas negras espanto

(Seiya): Vivo por ella y nadie mas, puede vivir dentro de mi. Ella me da la vida, la vida

(Seiya & Serena): Sí está junto a mi, Sí está junto a mi

(Seiya): Desde un palco o contra un muro

(Serena): Vivo por ella al límite

(Seiya): En el trance mas oscuro

(Serena): Vivo por ella íntegra

(Seiya & Serena): Cada día una conquista la protagonista es ella también

(Seiya): Vivo por ella porque va, dándome siempre la salida, porque la música es así, fiel y sincera de por vida.

(Serena): Vivo por ella que me da noches de amor y libertad. Si hubiese otra vida, la vivo por ella también.

(Seiya): Ella se llama música

(Serena): Yo vivo también

(Seiya): Vivo por ella créeme

(Serena): Por ella también

(Seiya & Serena): Yo vivo per lei

(Seiya): Yo vivo

(Serena): Per lei

Terminan la canción y en eso Seiya le pregunta.

Seiya: Bombón, ¿porque elegiste esta canción?

Serena: por que estoy embarazada

Seiya: ah por eso la elegiste por que pues si y en eso pregunto.. ¿Que dijiste Bombón?

Serena: estoy embarazada

Seiya: vamos a ser papas, te amo bombón. Cásate conmigo.

Serena: siii acepto.

Y se dan un tierno beso

Locutor: vaya noticias que dan en este día, bueno siguiendo con el programa, la tercera pareja.

Mina y Yaten estaban esperando a ver que canción les iba a tocar en eso recuerdan en como se confesaron su amor.

Flash back.

Yaten: Mina no soy una persona romántica y detallista. Así que quiero ser sincero contigo te amo y quiero que seas mi novia, y mi todo de mi en lo que me queda de existencia.

Mina: Yaten te amo, y quiero estar contigo mi gruñón favorito. y se dan un beso lleno de amor, y pasión.

fin del Flas back

locutor: les toco Hoy tengo ganas de ti. comenzamos.

Yaten: Fuiste ave de paso, y no sé porque razón, me fui acostumbrando, cada día más a ti los dos inventamos, la aventura del amor, llenaste mi vida, y después te vi partir, sin decirme adiós, yo te vi partir. Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo, hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti. Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti

Mina: No hay nada más triste, que el silencio y el dolor, nada más amargo, que saber que te perdí, hoy busco en la noche, el sonido de tu voz y donde te escondes, para llenarme de ti  
llenarme de ti, llenarme de ti

Yaten y Mina: Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti. Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma y descubrir el amor, juntos cada mañana, hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti.  
Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti. Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino  
y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo, hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti  
Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti. (dos veces).

locutor: vaya como esta reñida la competencia ahora sigue la siguiente pareja: Rei y Nicolas,

Nicolas: Gracias por compartir conmigo todos los días, te amo.

Rei: te amo.

Nicolas: Eres, lo que a mi vida, le ha dado todo, eres sensacional

Rei: Y tu, con tu ternura, me has enseñado a sentir lo que es el verdadero amor

Nicolas: Sabes quiero pedirte, que nunca cambies, me gusta así tu forma de ser

Rei: Nunca, nunca lo pienses, esto que siento por ti, hace mas grande mi vivir

Ambos: Porque las cosas de la vida contigo se viven mejor. Todo es amor si estamos juntos los dos. Por que tomados de la mano no hay nada en el mundo igual. Siempre seremos la pareja ideal, la pareja ideal.

Nicolas: Antes de conocerte, todo era triste, no se como pude estar sin ti

Rei: Y yo, no imaginaba, esto que en mi floreció que ahora me hace tan feliz

Nicolas: Sabes quiero pedirte, que nunca cambies, me gusta así tu forma de ser

Rei: Nunca, nunca lo pienses, esto que siento por ti, hace mas grande mi vivir

Ambos: Porque las cosas de la vida contigo se viven mejor. Todo es amor si estamos juntos los dos. Por que tomados de la mano no hay nada en el mundo igual. Siempre seremos la pareja ideal, la pareja ideal.

Locutor: estoy muy emocionados con estas parejas ahora siguiente pareja.

Andrew: Lita gracias por llegar a mi vida y sanarme.

Lita: Gracias a ti, por llegar a mi vida. te amo Andrew y espero que me recompenses estos seis meses. estoy embarazada.

Andrew: Lita te amo.

Locutor: ahora esta es su canción.

Andrew y lita

Andrew: Me muero por suplicarte. Que no te vayas, mi vida. Me muero por escucharte. Decir las cosas que nunca digas. Mas me callo y te marchas. Mantengo la esperanza. De ser capaz algún día. De no esconder las heridas. Que me duelen al pensar. Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más. Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar. Me muero por abrazarte. Y que me abraces tan fuerte. Me muero por divertirte. Y que me beses cuando. Despierte acomodado en tu pecho. Hasta que el sol aparezca. Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma. Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan. Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón. Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

(Ambos): Me muero por conocerte. Saber que es lo piensas. Abrir todas tus puertas. Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir. Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada. Cantar contigo al alba. Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios. Y ver en tu rostro cada día. Crecer esa semilla. Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir. Apartando el miedo a sufrir.

Lita: Me muero por explicarte. Lo que pasa por mi mente. Me muero por intrigarte. Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte. Sentir cada día. Ese flechazo al verte. Que mas dará lo que digan. Que más dará lo que piensen. Si estoy loca es cosa mía. Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor. Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

(Ambos): Me muero por conocerte. Saber que es lo piensas. Abrir todas tus puertas. Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir. Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada. Cantar contigo al alba. Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios. Y ver en tu rostro cada día. Crecer esa semilla. Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir. Apartando el miedo a sufrir. Me muero por conocerte. Saber que es lo piensas. Abrir todas tus puertas. Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir. Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada. Cantar contigo al alba. Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios. Y ver en tu rostro cada día. Crecer esa semilla. Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir. Apartando el miedo a sufrir.

locutor: ahora ya esta lista la siguiente pareja.

Darien: gracias a Serena, ahora soy feliz contigo, con nuestra hija, y felizmente casado y contigo.

Setsuna: ahora soy muy feliz, perdóname mi amor.

Locutor: siguiente canción.

Darien: A partir de hoy, tu mirada es mi reflejo, el reflejo de mis sueños, cuando sueño como un beso se transforma en un te quiero, un te quiero de tu voz.

Setsuna: A partir de hoy, has cambiado lo que siento, siento que cada momento, se desaparece el tiempo cuando estoy contigo amor.

(Ambos): solo estamos tu y yo.

Darien No hace falta más

(Ambos) que estar junto a ti, porque tengo el amor que me das, porque tú tienes todo de mi. A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón, mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión, cada lugar, cada rincón, mi locura y mi razón. A partir de hoy te digo que te amo, que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño, es para ti, todo mi amor, todo de mi, a partir de hoy.

Setsuna: A partir de hoy, te acompañan mis latidos, vas conmigo en mis sentidos,

Darien: pienso que si estoy contigo ya no hay nadie alrededor,

(Ambos) solo estamos tú y yo.

Darien: No hace falta más

(Ambos) que estar junto a ti,

Darien: porque tengo el amor que me das, porque tú tienes todo de mi.

(Ambos) A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón, mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión, cada lugar, cada rincón, mi locura y mi razón. A partir de hoy te digo que te amo, que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño, es para ti, todo mi amor, todo de mi. El destino hizo un plan casi perfecto nos queremos con errores, con virtudes, con temores, nos amamos a pesar de los defectos.

Darien: A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón, mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión,

(Ambos) cada lugar, cada rincón, mi locura y mi razón. A partir de hoy te digo que te amo, que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño, es para ti, todo mi amor, todo de mi, a partir de hoy.

Locutor: me da la impresión que estas parejas han cantado con todo el amor que inunda en este karaoke, y que tal con la siguiente pareja:

Haruka: ES POR TI.

HARUKA: Es por ti que veo ríos. Dónde solo hay asfalto, Es por ti que hay océanos, Dónde solo había charcos.

Michiru: Es por ti que soy un duende, Cómplice del viento, Que se escapa de madrugada, Para colarse por tu ventana.

Haruka: Es por ti que no hay cadenas. Si sigo el ritmo de tus caderas, Es por ti que rozo la locura Cuando navego por tu cintura.

Ambos: Es por ti que soy un duende, Cómplice del viento, Que se escapa de madrugada, Que se escapa de madrugada, Que se escapa de madrugada, Para colarse por tu ventana, ... y decirte, tus labios son de seda, Tus dientes del color de la luna llena, Tu risa la sangre que corre por mis venas, Tus besos la tinta de mis versos, Que siempre te cuentan Uo, oh, oh, oh, oh, Uo, oh, oh, oh, oh, Uo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...

Haruka: Es por ti que veo ríos, Dónde solo hay asfalto,

Michiru: Es por ti que hay océanos, Donde solo habia charcos.

Haruka: Es por ti que soy un duende, Cómplice del viento, Que se escapa de madrugada,

Michiru: Que se escapa de madrugada,

Haruka: Que se escapa de madrugada,

Ambos: Para colarse por tu ventana... y decirte, tus labios son de seda, Tus dientes del color de la luna llena, Tu risa la sangre que corre por mis venas, Tus besos la tinta de mis versos, Que siempre te cuentan Uo, oh, oh, oh, oh, ... Uo, oh, oh, oh, oh, ..Uo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ... ... que siempre te cuentan.

Locutor: estan muy rendido la competencia pero aqui esta la ultima pareja.

Sammy y Hotaru se ven muy felices y aun más por la canción que van a cantar, ya que Hotaru, por ser la sailor de la destrucción, nunca imagino encontrar una pareja y menos enamorarse, y en los momentos mas oscuros. Sammy la rescato de la soledad del cual vivía.

SAMMY: Extrañarte es mi necesidad, Vivo en la desesperanza, Desde que tú ya no vuelves más

Hotaru: Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad, Con el nudo en la garganta, Y es que no te dejo de pensar

Sammy: Poco a poco el corazón

Hotaru: Va perdiendo la fe

Ambos: Perdiendo la voz

Sammy: (Sálvame del olvido)

Hotaru: Sálvame de la soledad

Sammy: (Sálvame del hastío)

Hotaru: Estoy hecho a tu voluntad

Sammy: (Sálvame del olvido)

Hotaru: Sálvame de la oscuridad

Sammy: (Sálvame del hastío)

Hotaru: No me dejes caer jamás

Sammy: Me propongo tanto continuar, Pero amor es la palabra, Que me cuesta a veces olvidar

Hotaru: Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad, Con el nudo en la garganta, Y es que no te dejo de pensar

Sammy: Poco a poco el corazón, Va perdiendo la fe

Hotaru: Perdiendo la voz

Sammy:(Sálvame del olvido)

Hotaru: Sálvame de la soledad

Sammy: (Sálvame del hastío)

Hotaru: Estoy hecho a tu voluntad

Sammy: (Sálvame del olvido)

Hotaru: Sálvame de la oscuridad

Sammy (Sálvame del hastío)

Hotaru:No me dejes caer jamás

Sammy (Sálvame del olvido)

Hotaru:Sálvame de la soledad

Sammy (Sálvame del hastió)

Hotaru:Estoy hecho a tu voluntad

Sammy (Sálvame del olvido)

Hotaru:Sálvame de la oscuridad

Sammy (Sálvame del hastió)

Hotaru:No me dejes caer jamás

Sammy (Sálvame del olvido)

Ambos:(Sálvame del hastió)

Ambos: (Sálvame del olvido)

Locutor: bueno eso es todo amigos, y esta vez no solo hay un ganador, todos son ganadores de la cena romántica que se celebrara el día de mañana. Por hoy es todo disfruten de la velada. Y no hay poder único que mueve a todos. El amor todo se puede y con amor se triunfa. Viva el amor.

Fin


End file.
